


He Who Be Worthy

by Raggetymanftw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Post Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: Inspired by this fanart: http://hopeless--geek.tumblr.com/post/157504133546/this-was-a-commision-for-shivermeniall-who-wanted(Wrote this in about 5 minutes, don't judge too harshly :) )





	

Bucky didn’t know how it had happened.

 

The guy had jumped through the window, holding a gun, and Bucky’s first instinct was to grab the closest weapon within reach.

 

Bucky didn’t realise that that weapon was Thor’s Hammer. He had simply picked it up and thrown it at the guy, sending him straight back out the window from where he came.

 

It wasn’t until Mjölnir was back in Bucky’s hand did he realise what he had done.

 

The rest of the Avengers stared at Bucky, while Bucky stared at the metal hammer in his hand. He instantly dropped it to the ground as if it had burned him.

 

Thor grinned and strode toward Bucky. “Congratulations, my friend! You are truly worthy!”

 

Bucky looked up at the Asgardian with a look of pure shock and awe. Thor hovered his hand over the hammer and it immediately flew into his grasp.

 

Tony’s mouth drew into a tight line. He had since come to a truce with Bucky, but he still didn’t trust him very much. Tony believed that at many moment, he could snap and turn back into the Winter Solider.

 

Bucky turned to Steve, who had an equally surprised look on his face that slowly morphed into a half grin. “Wow, Buck. Even I couldn’t pick up the Hammer, let alone use it.”

 

Thor laughed. “You managed to move it slightly, that is still an achievement.”

 

Steve turned back to Bucky and gave him a warm smile. “See, they didn’t take that away from you. You are worthy.”

 

Bucky smiled slightly in reply. “Thanks Stevie.”


End file.
